


Everyone Learns Faster On Fire

by laroux74



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laroux74/pseuds/laroux74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters arrive in Beacon Hills to inform Stiles he is a prophet. Sheriff Mills joins them to keep an eye on the Stilinski boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Winchesters were enjoying Beacon Hills but they knew they were skirting the real reason they had set up here other than the instant family. Stiles. 

He was just a kid, this bothered Dean a lot. He didn’t talk to Stiles much. They had a bad start. Dean was his usual self and Stiles was just... a teenager. He was hyper and confusing and confused and just... teenaged. Dean wasn’t good with teenagers. He just always expected them to be adults. Dean was never a teenager. Half the teenagers in Beacon Hills weren’t teenagers. Everything was a mess. 

 

About a month had gone by since the Winchesters came to Beacon Hills. From what Stiles could tell they were using the Argent’s house as a home base. He had learned from Sam, that they had recently lost their friend Bobby, who had served as their home base/father figure. There was also some talk of ghosts at this point but Sam always trailed off when the conversation took a weird turn.

Stiles was more concerned about where his life was going at this point. He was a prophet, at this point it was just a title that everyone was very careful with. The last prophet was Chuck. Stiles was still not sure what exactly happened to Chuck. He was an adult, a writer, when they found him. He wasn’t in the picture anymore and it was really vague exactly why he was not. There was talk of angels and books and God and some girl named Becky. That was all he got out of anyone. Not very helpful.

 

 

Scott and Stiles were hanging out at Scott’s house after lacrosse practice. Scott felt like all he had done the last few weeks was talk Stiles off of his preverbible edge, the one he had been on since he was given the news he was a prophet.

“Dude, you live in a town where the second most common species is Werewolf, you had to know something like this was a possbility”

“Are you sure? There are a lot of cows here”

“Really Stiles? That is what we are going with. You are my best friend. I am a werewolf. You are a prophet. That is totally normal” 

“Right, we are a regular Zach and Screech. Do you think Lydia will find me more interesting now? Will people find me more attractive?” 

“For some reason I feel like this is NOT something you are going to want the world to know about”

“I suppose you are right” Stiles lets out a big sigh and grabs the lacrosse stick leaning against the wall. “I need to get home, Those Winchester chumps have some sherriff friend coming over to help dad out with some of this weird stuff going on here, guess they’re an expert” 

Stiles grabbed his stick and headed home. It was a good walk and even though Scott had offered him a lift he wanted to walk. He was doing a lot of that lately. The Jeep had been in the shop since he banged it up after a particularly awesome preminisson headache. That is something he will never get used to. 

As he approached his house he noticed the Winchester’s car in the driveway, also his father’s. His dad loved Sam and Dean, it was weird. 

Sheriff Stilinski had checked up on the Winchesters. There was a crazy file on them. Most of it was unable to be accessed without Federal access, but most of the trouble they got into seemed to stem in the areas that Beacon Hills needed some experts. The Sheriff went to the brothers and told him he knew what was up and if they needed him or the station for anything it was there, within reason. 

Sam mentioned Sheriff Mills to Dean. They both laughed. Later Sam called Jodi and told them they needed some help on a job. Which y’know they might. Eventually. She had arrived a few days later, suspicious but she always was when things involved Sam and Dean. 

This was a different type of suspicious. They had been more vague and short with her. She made the boys uncomfortable, reminded them of Bobby. They did the same for her, they were all trying to move past it but it was really hard. It made things really awkward.

Stiles walked into the house and was hit immediately by the sound of laughter, his father’s laughter, something he rarely heard. It was jarring. 

“Son! You’re home! Come into the kitchen” 

Stiles closed the door and walked into the room that the four adults were standing in. Sam, Dean, his dad and this petite woman he had never seen before. He wasn’t sure what was going on here, sort of a failure for a “prophet” 

“Son, this is Sam and Dean’s friend from South Dakota, Sheriff Jody Mills”

“Ex-Sheriff, Sheriff” she corrected. The four of them laughed. Stiles was just uncomfortable, as usual. “You can just call me Jody” she smiled at Stiles who just looked like he was going to explode

“South Dakota? Where the hell do you guys come from?” 

“Kansas” The Winchesters said in unision

“Stiles! Manners, seriously.” Sheriff Stilinski was used to his son being sarcastic but to the point but he expected a little more with guests.

“Right, well I am just going up to my room and let you guys continue... whatever it is that adults do” 

As he walked out of the room he heard Jody say “He seems like a really good kid Sheriff” Siltes stopped to hear how the conversation when from here.

“He really is, considering. He has been having a hard time with this whole prophet thing. Even if it did explain the killer headaches” 

“Has he been sharing the visions with you at all?” that was Sam. 

“He’s barely been talking to me since you guys got here” with that Stiles walked up the stairs to his room. He didn’t want to hear how he was breaking his father’s heart. He’ll just add that to the list of things he is failing at: Son. 

He was really getting tired of all this. He was getting the visions more often than before. WIth that was also giving him the headaches more. They had started 5 or 6 years ago but in the last couple they got more and more frequent, from once every few months to once every few weeks. Recently it felt like they were coming once a week, but that might be a slight exaggeration. But he had mutliple notebooks full of the things he would see. He wasn’t quite sure who he was supposed to share these with. His father? The Winchesters? Scott? That weird angel Cas? SO he just wrote them down in a notebook and tucked it away under the bed. 

But now that he knew that he was a prophet he more and more thought about sharing since looking back at the visions he has had a lot regarding the people he knew where spot on. Words said, actions taken, it freaked him out to look at now. Before the news he never looked at what he had written after the fact, he dealt with things as a weird deja vu like thing. Now that he had met Sam and Dean he could see that a lot of what he had been seeing was about them. Every once in awhile Scott and Derek would sneak in, even less often Lydia or Jackson. But mostly it was Sam and Dean, and not good things, never good things. 

When he would ask either one of them questions about this whole mess they would skirt around the answers so much that he just thought “Fuck it, if they don’t want to be straight and honest with me I don’t need to share things with them either” it was childish, yes. But he was a teenager.  



	2. Chapter 2

This last vision had lasted most of the day, they were never that long, a few hours at most. Stiles had to stay home from school. The vision was so strong it knocked him out of a deep sleep at about 4 AM. 

It was time to talk to someone about this. 

He finds the piece of paper Sam and Dean wrote their numbers on. Even from their handwriting you could tell their personalities. Dean’s was blocky print in all capital letters, Sam’s was script that was loopy and neat, not girly but flowy. 

Stiles was going to call Sam. He trusted Sam, he liked Sam, he felt comfortable with Sam. Dean made him feel small and nervous. 

“Sam? It’s Stiles”  
“Hey kid, what’s up?”  
“I think I need to talk to someone about all this now”  
“ok, you want to meet somewhere?”  
“Actually can you just come here? I have a lot of stuff you show you”  
“No problem. Now? Or should I come by later?”  
“Dinner? Dad is having your friend Jody over again. Are you guys not coming?”  
Stiles was now suspicious of what exactly Sheriff Mills was brought to Beacon Hills and if “assist” was adult code for... EWWW... that was his FATHER.  
“Sam? Why did you invite Sheriff Mills here?”  
“It seems I have some things to talk to you about too” Sam laughed “I’ll come by for dinner” 

Stiles hung up the phone. He should have known better. The Winchesters seemed like the types to get over involved in people’s lives under the guise of “helping”. The thought was oddly sweet so Stiles figured he would just let that go for now.

Sam got to the Stilinski’s house just before 6, Sheriff Mills’ car was already there. He was really happy their weird little plan was working. Jodi was important to Sam and Dean. Stiles was important to them also. At first they just wanted her here to keep an eye on him while they were on the road. If she it it off with Sheriff Stilinski? Just a bonus. 

Stiles was sitting on the front steps when he got there, head in his hands. 

“Stiles?” Sam said quietly not to startle the kid.  
“Hey Sam” he didn’t even look up “this one has been on and off all day. I have been trying to keep track but it is too much right now. But I thought it was time we really talked about the things I see”  
Sam noticed a composition book on the step next to Stiles. It was worn and rolled into itself.  
“Do you want to just tell me about it and I can write it down for you?” There was a black ballpoint clipped to the front. Sam thought it was odd that a kid would write things down longhand rather than on a computer.  
“Do you always write things down?”  
“Yes, I tried to use the computer at first but the screen was too much for my eyes and head after the visions. I like to get it down right away so this was best. Old school”  
“Stiles? How many of these do you have?”  
“Well... there is a reason I asked you to come over. Let’s go inside” 

When they walk in Sam can hear Jodi in the kitchen laughing, it is so good to hear her laugh again. He thinks about going in and saying ‘Hi’, but there will be time for that later. He feels like this is a window open right now that might not be if he interrupts the moment.

Upon entering the teenager’s bedroom Sam sees another pile of the same notebooks in various states of wear. Thinking to himself ‘This could be a LOT worse’ Stiles then picks up a box from the other side of the bed, then another. Both filled with the same notebooks, the boxes labeled for the time frame of the books inside. There had to be close to a hundred of them. 

“Before we start all this Sam I have a question for you”  
“Sure kid, what’s on your mind... I mean... well, you know what I mean”  
Stiles laughs at how uncomfortable Sam is, he doesn’t often find this trait he sees in himself in adults.  
“I have been wondering for a while, not all of the things I see have to do with me, the people I know or even you and Dean.” he pauses, thinking about all these other things “all these monsters are real aren’t they?”  
Sam nods  
“Ever since werewolves became an unavoidable part of of life, then this profit thing, I started to think of all the other things. Vampires?”  
“Very real, and not that sparklely bullshit either, those fuckers are NASTY”  
“So many girls in my school are going to be heartbroken on that one.” Both boys laugh.  
“Zombies?”  
“Sort of, like people come back from the dead and they try and kill you. Do me a favor and DON’T ask Sheriff Mills about that though, eventually she might bring up her son. Pay attention. That is what it’s like”  
“FUUUUCK, that SUCKS”  
They are both quiet for a minute.  
“You asked her to come here for my dad didn’t you”  
“Mostly, but also for you and a lot for her too. She needs to help, she has had a lot of loss over the last few years and both Dean and I thought she would do a lot of good here.”  
“I get it. She seems like an awesome lady. My dad really digs her too. I have not seen him smile in a long time, it’s nice. He was ready for her” 

The two of them go through the notebooks from the last few months. Mostly it is about Scott’s transition and Derek. There are big chunks of it about Dean and himself, the Leviathan and Cas. Sam closes a book that he can tell is about to tell him about Bobby getting shot and dying.

“You know about Bobby”  
“yes, I didn’t know who he was when I had the vision, but when I was looking over all these after learning about the whole prophet thing I figured it out. I am sorry Sam, I should have put that one somewhere else”  
“It’s ok kid, it’s very strange to look at the whole thing from an outside perspective. No wonder you told us to fuck off when Cas first told you about this. I wouldn’t all of a sudden to have all of THIS to be true”  
Sam takes in exactly how many pages and pages of the things nightmare are made of were made very real in a few short sentences that night at the Hale house.  
“Yeah, it was a bit much. Cas and Dean are a bit much. Luckily I was already beginning to question some stuff, I just had no one to ask about it.”  
“I am glad you asked me to come over and do this Stiles. You can always ask me, I get it, really I do. How much of my shit do you know about?”  
“Only until about two or three years ago. You kind of just appeared, you and Dean both. He was living with his family? Wife and son? You were with some other hunters? They may have been family too?”  
“Ahhhh... yes. Right around when Chuck....”  
“Sam, what happened to Chuck?” 

Before Sam could think of how to start that story Sheriff Stilinski called them down to the kitchen.


End file.
